


i'm a fool for you and the things you do

by everyotherfreckle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, tags to be added as more stuff is posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyotherfreckle/pseuds/everyotherfreckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a collection of modern finnrey fics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. furniture shopping

**Author's Note:**

> so because i am so hashtag obsessed with modern aus (it is a real problem) i decided to create a collection of them! i'll update the characters and rating and tags and stuff as i go along, so hope you all enjoy these!

There were about a million things Rey had planned on getting done this particular Saturday afternoon – she’s _severely_ behind on her physics homework – and not a single one included helping her idiot of a boyfriend buy a new bed.

Yet here she is. In Ikea. On a Saturday. Helping aforementioned idiot.

“Can you just tell me one more time how it happened?” Rey knows Finn is absolutely sick of telling her the story of how he _broke his bed_ but it’s actually really amusing and if she’s going to be here she’s going to entertain herself.

“Poe and I were…jumping on it.” Finn mumbles, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat as they walk through kitchenware.

Rey hums. “And why again were the two of you doing that?”

Finn gives her the most exasperated side-eye he can muster. “Because we saw a spider.”

“Right, so you and Poe – two allegedly grown men – saw a _spider_ and thought it would be a good idea to avoid it by standing on your rickety little bed.” She shakes her head at the thought of it all because – _honestly_. The two of them are the most ridiculous people she knows.

“Hey! You didn’t see that monstrosity. It was literally the biggest freakin’ spider I have ever seen in my life. If you were there, you would’ve been right on that bed with us.” He picks up his walking pace and Rey can’t decide if it’s because he’s physically trying to run away from the conversation or if it’s because the ‘Bedroom’ section is just up ahead. She’ll give him the benefit of the doubt and say it’s the latter.

It takes Finn all of half of a second to jump on the first bed he sees. It’s a rather small full-sized bed with bright blue sheets and white throw pillows strewn across it. He lifts his head to look at her, eyebrows lifting as if to ask for her opinion.

Rey walks over and takes a seat on the foot of the bed. “Well, I’m not crazy about the bedding.”

Finn shrugs. “I can always buy different bedding.” He rolls over on his side, resting his head on his hand and – for lack of better term – poses. “I’m mostly interested in knowing how I look in it.”

She tilts her head, fully up for going along with his shenanigans. “It makes you look…like an adult in a kid’s bed.” She grabs the tag attached to the mattress and laughs, turning it around to show it to him. “Probably because it _is_ a kid’s bed, you goof.”

“Oh.” Finn looks around at the other surrounding beds. “It would appear we’re in the kids’ section.”

Rey stands and extends her hands to him, helping him out of the bed. “You could always get yourself a nice racecar bed.”

Finn scoffs, offended by the suggestion. “A racecar? Do you even know me at all, Rey? I would obviously prefer a bed shaped like a rocket ship. _Obviously_.”

He grabs a hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers, and leads her over to the adult beds. Before he can hop on the first one he sees, an employee approaches them, wide smile plastered on his face.

“You know,” he starts, leaning against a nearby bedpost. “You two look like you’re shopping for your first bed together. Am I right?”

Just as Rey starts to correct the salesman – his nametag says ‘ _Loris_ ’ – Finn jumps in, wily smirk on his face.

“Why yes. Yes we are.” He gives her hand a squeeze before looking over at her. “Aren’t we, honey?”

They exchange a few silent looks – ‘ _what are you doing?’ ‘just play along!’_ – before she turns to Loris and flashes him a bright smile.

“We sure are. Can you help us – ” she squints at his nametag, mostly for show. “Can you help us, _Loris_?”

“I absolutely can.” Loris brings his hands together in front of his face, eyes closing for a moment. “So what are we looking for: comfort or style?”

Finn scrunches up his face in the way that he always does when he’s thinking. “Little bit of both. I want to sleep comfortably but I also wanna look damn good while doing it.”

Loris hums. “Wood frame or metal?”

“Whichever squeaks less, if you know what I mean.” Rey says with a wink towards Loris. Finn manages to cover up his laugh with a very convincing cough.

And Loris – bless him – turns a lovely shade of light pink. “I, um – yeah, I think I have a few in mind for the two of you. Follow me.”

When he turns around, Finn takes the opportunity to poke her in the side, presumably for her answer.

The two of them follow Loris to a king sized bed with a black wooden frame and plain black sheets. Without saying a word, the two of them plopped onto the bed, really making a show of trying to get comfortable.

“So yeah,” Loris starts, ignoring how juvenile they must look. “This is one of our best-sellers. It comes with four drawers on the bottom to give you two some storage space.”

Rey rolls over, cuddling herself into Finn’s side. He throws his arm around her shoulder and takes a deep breath. “How do we look?”

Loris looks confused. “Um, comfortable?”

Finn points at him, finger wagging. “It’s because we are. We are _very_ comfortable. You hit the nail on the head, buddy. First suggestion and we’re totally in love with it.”

“Yeah, I don’t really think we need to look at any others. I think this is the one.” Rey adds, leg hooking over Finn’s.

Loris nods slowly, looking the slightest bit pleased with himself. “Awesome! Let me just go in the back and get everything all squared away for you guys to buy it!”

The two of them wait until he’s out of earshot to dissolve into a fit of laughter.

“This is why we can’t go shopping together.” Rey says between giggles.

Finn wipes his eyes, nodding in agreement. “To be fair, I really do like the bed, though. Do you?”

Rey shrugs, still halfway lying on his chest. “Why does it matter if I like it? You’re the one that’s gonna sleep on it every night.”

“Yeah, but you sleep over sometimes. A lot of the time, actually. So much in fact my landlord thinks you’ve moved in. Which probably isn’t a bad idea.”

He basically mumbled that last bit, but she’s still pretty sure she heard him correctly. She sits up, head tilted in curiosity.

“Finn,” she drags his name out, arms folding across her chest. “Did you just ask me to move in with you?”

Finn purses his lips, head shaking slightly. “I didn’t really _ask_. I’m just saying that if you were to move in with me it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

Well. He’s gonna have to do a hell of a lot better than _that_.

“I mean my apartment is closer to campus so your commute would be a lot shorter. Plus I know how much you hate your neighbors and you would finally be able to get away from them, _and_ splitting the rent with me is a lot cheaper than the rent you pay at your apartment now so – “

Rey holds up a hand to stop him. “I am well aware of all the benefits of moving in with you, I just want you to ask me properly, that’s all.”

Finn nods and sits up, taking her hands in his. “Rey – my beautiful, amazing, _insanely_ _awesome_ girlfriend – will you move in with me?”

“Well since you asked so nicely…” Finn leans over, capturing her lips with his before she can give him a proper response.

In hindsight, Rey guesses it wasn’t _that_ bad of a way to spend a Saturday afternoon.


	2. underneath your bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rey's parents come home early. finn ends up in a precarious position.

Because the universe hates him, the moment Finn's fingers touch the skin of Rey's back - she's so soft and warm and he's _literally_ centimeters away from the hook of her bra - he hears the front door open. He could cry right about now.

Rey must have heard it too because she jerks away from him, cautiously eyeing her bedroom door. "Did you hear that? Sounded like the front door."

Before Finn can answer, a voice calls out for Rey. A voice that sounds way too much like her dad for Finn's liking.

"Is that your - " Finn's interrupted by Rey unceremoniously shoving him off of her bed.

"Shut up and get under the bed!" Rey whisper-yells at him, frantically searching around for her missing shirt.

Finn grabs it from beside his left foot and tosses it to her, gathering his own discarded clothing in the process.

(Because _of course_ her parents would come home early when they're making out on her bed, barely clothed.)

"Wait! Maybe I can get dressed before they come in." Finn says, trying to untangle his jeans so he can put them back on.

Rey shakes her head and slides her shirt over her head. "There's no time. Just - " she leans over the edge of her bed, places her hands on his shoulders and pushes him towards underneath her bed. "Just get under there and don't come out until I tell you!"

"But I'm in my underwear and there are, like, tons of dust bunnies under here." Finn whines.

"Oh, suck it up and get under there!" Rey gives him a final push and Finn rolls under her bed.

Just as he suspected. So many dust bunnies.

When Rey's bedroom door swings open - why _on earth_ didn't they lock it? - Finn holds his breath, as if that's going to keep him from being seen.

"Hey, Rey," Finn recognizes the voice. It's Rey's dad. Awesome. "You alright in here? I thought I heard voices."

"I was looking at a video on my phone. Maybe that's what you heard?" Rey answers coolly and sometimes Finn is amazed at just how smart his girlfriend is. "What are you and mom doing back so early?"

"Well, the play ended up being a lot less entertaining than we thought so we just left at the intermission." Her dad sighs, walking over to sit on her bed. It dips a little, the mattress nearly touching Finn's face. "What about you? What have you been up to while we've been gone?"

"Just watching some movies on Netflix."

"By yourself?"

Finn swallows. Game over. He's been found out. Her dad is gonna find him hiding underneath her bed in his underwear and send him to an early grave. Well. He lived a good life.

"Of course!" Rey gives a very nervous sounding laugh. "Who else would I be watching Netflix with?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the soon-to-be-dead kid hiding under your bed?" Well, shit. "Did you really think you'd be able to hide him from me? The kid left his shoes by the door. Not exactly a genius of a boyfriend you got there."

Finn silently swears. That's what he gets for following Rey's ' _no shoes in my room_ ' policy. He knows Rey's dad is probably waiting for him to come out but there is no way he's gonna face him in his undies. Absolutely _no way_.

He can see another pair of shoes enter the room and guesses it must be her mom.

"Finn, honey?" So she knows he's here too. Even better.

"Uh, yes?" Finn answers because he may be a dead man but he isn't _rude_.

"Are you staying for dinner?" She asks as if it's completely normal to be talking to someone hiding under her daughter's bed.

"He will if he wants to die." He hears her dad mutter.

"Han, stop it. You said you'd try and be nicer to Finn!"

"That was before I found him hiding in my daughter's bedroom." He stands up and Finn exhales. "Her _bedroom_ , Leia."

"Oh, as if you never hid in my bedroom when we were dating - "

"Okay, guys!" Rey shouts. "Can you please continue this conversation somewhere other than here?"

Finn hears a lot of hushed voices, some shuffling and (finally) the shutting of the door.

He waits a few seconds before poking his head out from underneath the bed. "Can I come out now?"

Rey laughs, offering a hand to him. "Come on. Hurry up and put your clothes on before my dad finds out you weren't fully clothed and actually kills you."

Finn shimmies out and quickly dresses himself. "You sure he won't kill me anyway? He seemed pretty upset..."

"Nah," she hooks her arm around his and leans into his shoulder, rising up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. "Although, if he pours your drink tonight, you may not wanna drink it."

He laughs because surely she's joking. Her dad wouldn't poison him.

He hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm basically in love with the idea of finn being han's son-in-law (or whatever it is you call your daughter's boyfriend), thus rey is a solo in this. apologies if that isn't your cup of tea!


	3. seven minutes in heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seven minutes in heaven just may be finn's new favorite game.

" _Alriiiight_ you guys, time for us to spice this party up a little by playing Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

Poe is so excited about his own idea that he pays no mind to the very audible groans from his party guests.

"What are we? Twelve years old?" Jessika says from her seat on the couch.

"Wait, you were playing Seven Minutes in Heaven when you were twelve?" Poe asks, completely missing the point. "When I was twelve all I had was a stamp collection."

"Dude, you _still_ have a stamp collection." Finn chimes in.

Poe sticks his tongue out at him - he really _is_ twelve - before turning his attention back on the other party goers.

Normally Poe's good for throwing a great party but for some reason the little get-together he's thrown tonight is a little...dead. Everyone's pretty much just sitting around drinking and engaging in small talk with one another. Thus, Poe's plan to breathe a little life into things.

By playing an extremely juvenile party game.

Well. At least he's trying.

"Okay so since this is my house - " Poe starts before Finn interrupts him.

"But we're roommates."

" - I get to choose who goes into the closet!" He announces proudly.

Finn's mostly unconcerned - he's pretty sure Poe's gonna make a joke out of these picks; he'll probably pick Jessika to go in with Ren, who for some reason is at the party - until Poe looks over at him and winks.

A Poe Dameron wink is rarely harmless.

"First up, I choose Finn to go in with..." Poe grins like a great white shark and Finn isn't psychic but he knows who's name he's about to say. If he thought he'd make it in time - and it wouldn't be completely weird - he'd tackle Poe right to the ground. "Rey!"

Finn nearly crushes the can of soda in his hand.

When Poe first told Finn he was going to throw this little kickback, Finn made him promise he wouldn't do one thing: invite Rey.

Yes, Finn's had a crush on her ever since he met her at Jessika's birthday party - which was approximately four months, fifteen days and seven hours ago but, honestly, who's counting? - but he didn't need Poe meddling in his love life. He has the situation under control.

(And by under control he means he may or may not keep purposely breaking things on his car just so he can go visit her at Han's Garage where she works as a mechanic.

Totally under control.)

So having had Poe's word, - _"don't worry, i won't invite your little mechanic crush"_ \- Finn was quite surprised when Rey walked through their front door.

Poe swore he had nothing to do with it, that Jessika must have brought her along, but judging by how he's ready to shove them into a dark closet for seven minutes, Finn isn't so sure

"Now," Poe walks over to Finn and grabs his hand, pulling him up from the beanbag chair he's sitting on. He leads him over to the closet, grabbing Rey by the arm on the way there as well. "You two have to stay in the closet for the entire seven minutes. What you choose to do while you're in there is totally up to you. Have fun."

Rey, who's been awfully quiet throughout this whole thing, looks at Finn before shrugging and going inside the closet.

Poe takes this opportunity to lean towards Finn to whisper something. "You're welcome, buddy."

"I hate you." Finn whispers back as Poe shoves him into the closet.

Even though he lives here, Finn doesn't remember the hallway closet being this small. He reaches up to pull the cord and turn on the light and somehow the closet seems even smaller now that's it's illuminated.

Rey's standing against the far wall, smiling shyly at him. His heart is beating out of his chest.

"So," he drawls out. "How are you?"

"Pretty good, considering I've been shoved into a small closet." She laughs and it's like music to his ears. "Which, I have to say, is the strangest fix-up I've ever been a part of."

Finn almost chokes. "Uh, what makes you think this is a, um, fix-up?"

"Well Jessika all but dragged me here and somehow failed to mention that you would be at the party and now Poe's 'randomly' chosen us for Seven Minutes in Heaven." She clicks her tongue. "That's practically the definition of a fix-up."

"Oh." Finn tries not to read too much into how unenthusiastic she sounds about it. He forces out a light chuckle. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Rey steps closer to him, which given their current closeness, means the toe of her shoes are touching his. "I guess they got tired of waiting for your strategy to pan out."

Finn quirks his head, trying to ignore the way she smells faintly of coconut. She's the most pleasant smelling mechanic he's ever met. "My strategy?"

"Finn, you come in to my job at least three times a month."

"That's because my car happens to be a piece of junk and you're the best mechanic in town."

She pins him with a incredulous look.

"Alright fine," he secedes. "Maybe I've been using my car as a bit of an excuse to talk to you. Even if most of our conversations are about radiators and motor oil."

"Well truthfully, half of the time there isn't even anything wrong with your car. I pretty much just stand under the hood and tighten up loose bolts while we chat."

Her confession makes Finn grin way too big. To think that the crush he has on her is mutual is honestly the best.

"Maybe we should talk when you're not working then. Say tomorrow night? Dinner and a movie?"

Rey nods, the size of her grin rivaling his own. "It's a date."

A date! Finn is going on a date with Rey! There is _no way_ this night could get any better, quite frankly.

"You know, I think we still have, like, three minutes left in here." She says, rocking back slightly on her heels.

He glances down at the watch on his wrist. "You're right. I wonder if Poe'll let us out early - "

Before Finn can finish his sentence Rey leans forward and presses her lips against hers. It takes him a moment to process just what's happening - _'_ _ohmygod she's kissing me!!!'_ \- before he actually kisses her back.

He was wrong before. This night could get better and it just has.

Playing Seven Minutes in Heaven was the best idea ever. Poe is totally a genius. Finn's gonna have to thank him for meddling in his love life even though he told him not to.

In the meantime, though, he's still got two and half minutes in heaven.


	4. heads or tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finn makes all important life decisions via coin flip because of course he does.
> 
> or alternatively, four times finn flips a coin and the one time rey does.

i.

Finn is the most ridiculous person Rey knows. But, she will give him points for creativity.

"Finn, hurry up. I'm gonna be late for class." He's stopped her in front of her locker, a devilish grin on his face and a quarter in his hand.

"Do you remember the day we first spoke to one another?" He asks and she shakes her head. Not because she doesn't remember but because she does and he knows she does. It's silly of him to ask. "Freshman year we had the same math class and the third week of school - it was a Tuesday, I believe - Mr. Skywalker partnered us up for that in class project on probability."

She smiles fondly at the memory. "Yes, and we had to flip a coin two hundred times but we only got to seventy because we spent the whole time talking about anything else but probability."

"Ah, so you do remember!" Finn says before showing her the coin in his hand. "Which brings me to why I'm here. In honor of that day, I have decided to ask you out. Using probability."

See? Completely ridiculous.

"Heads, I'll ask you out. Tails, I won't." He announces.

Rey sighs. "That is literally the strangest idea I've ever heard."

Finn waves her words off before making a real show of flipping the coin. When he slaps it down on the back of his hand, he looks at her, eyebrows wiggling.

"Alright let's see what fate has decided." He lifts his hand and shows her the face of the quarter. She didn't even need to see it, though. The grin on his face was enough to tell her what it landed on.

"Okay, but can you wait to ask me out until after next period because if I don't leave now I'm going to be late and - "

Finn clears his throat, tucks the quarter in his pocket and grabs her hands in his. "Rey, will you join me for pizza tomorrow night?"

Completely ridiculous but also incredibly charming.

"Sure, Finn." She answers and he pumps his fist in the air. Dork. "Now can I go to class?"

"Ugh," he groans with a roll of his eyes. "Fine. Go run off to boring old chemistry and ignore the obvious chemistry that's happening here!"

Rey flashes him a quick smile before rising up on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

She's pretty happy it turned out to be heads.

ii.

After their fourth date, Finn's lucky quarter - that's what he's calling it now - makes another appearance.

They're sitting in his car in front of her house and Rey is certain this is the night they're going to kiss, when instead he pulls out the quarter.

"Seriously, Finn?" She groans. Apparently coin flipping was not a one-time thing.

Finn just smiles innocently. This time he doesn't explain what he's flipping for, he just does it. When he looks at the result, he shrugs and places the quarter in the cup holder.

"What did you flip for?" She asks when he doesn't say anything.

He leans across the middle console of his car and kisses her. It's a toe-curling, butterfly-inducing, heart-thumping sort of kiss and it completely makes up for the fact that he just _flipped a coin_ to decide whether or not to kiss her.

Rey pulls back mainly because she needs air and not at all because she wants to stop kissing him.

"That's what I flipped for."

And Finn might be the most ridiculous yet incredibly charming person she knows, but he also happens to be a fantastic kisser. So she'll put up for this whole coin flipping thing for just a little while longer.

iii.

It ends up being a full two years before Finn ever flips a coin again.

Rey's walking into their bedroom - they live together now in a little apartment near their college campus - to put away the laundry she's done when she catches Finn mid-flip.

"Oh god," she groans, throwing her head back. "What are you flipping for this time?"

Finn looks nervous, which is...odd.

"Um," he tosses the quarter - yes, the _same_ quarter - onto their bed and walks over to their dresser. "I was, uh - maybe it's better if I just show you."

Well now Rey's feeling a bit nervous.

He's riffling through the sock drawer for a good fifteen seconds before he finds whatever it is he was looking for. She can't see from where she's standing but when he walks over to her and she sees the small velvet box, she thinks she knows exactly what he was flipping for.

"Finn, is that a - " he answers the question she didn't finish asking by dropping down on one knee. Rey drops the basket of laundry in favor of bringing both her hands up to her mouth.

"Rey, I love you. Obviously. I mean - " he shakes his head as if he's trying to shuffle up his thoughts. "I didn't mean to say obviously, that sounds kind of dick-ish. What I mean is, I hope that you know just how much I love you and if you don't then I clearly haven't been doing a very good job of showing you, but - _Jesus_. What I'm trying to say - or ask, really - is, will you marry me?"

All she can do is nod because she does _not_ trust her voice at he moment. He smiles up at her and slides the ring - it's _beautiful_ ; she's mildly impressed he managed to buy it without her knowing - on her finger before standing up to hug her. He wraps his arms around her and lifts her off the ground, peppering her face with quick kisses the entire time.

Her ridiculous, charming, great-kisser of a boyfriend - _fiancé_ , now - flipped a coin to decide whether or not to ask her out and whether or not to kiss her. It's only right he flipped to decide whether or not to propose.

He's the absolute sweetest dork ever.

iv.

Planning a wedding is a lot more stressful than either Finn or Rey could have imagined.

There's picking out the right cake and the right venue and deciding who's going to be in the wedding and who to invite and the right dress and the right flowers - it's just all _so much_. By the end of it all, Rey's ready to take a three-month long nap.

Until she - and thirty seconds later Finn - realize they haven't even _set a date_.

"I don't understand how we forgot _this_." Finn says, flipping through the calendar in his hands. "That should've been the first thing we decided on."

Rey's lying on the couch, scrolling through the calendar on her phone. "It should have been but it wasn't. The first thing you did was make Poe your best man and the first thing I did was make Poe my maid of honor. Our priorities were a tiny bit skewed."

Finn shrugs in agreement and turns the calendar to face her. "How about September 17th? That's the day we met."

"Actually I was thinking December 18th, the anniversary of our first date."

He hums in thought.

Logically - or at least logically for them - there's only one way to solve this.

Rey gets up and walks into their bedroom and returns with Finn's lucky quarter in hand.

"Do your thing, Finn." She says tossing it to him.

He takes a deep breath before tossing the coin in the air. When it comes down on the back of his hand, he looks at it and let's out a relieved sigh.

"December 18th it is."

Rey marks it down all while absentmindedly wondering if there's anything they _won't_ decide with that coin.

v.

When Rey hears the baby monitor go off, she immediately kicks Finn in the leg with her foot. Her stupid husband - whom she loves very much - doesn't even budge.

So she just kicks him harder.

"Wha - " he shoots up in bed, looking all around even though his eyes aren't open. "What's going on?"

She grabs the baby monitor off of the bedside table and tosses it at him. "Your daughter's crying."

His eyes pop open then. "What happened to her being _our_ daughter?"

"She can be our daughter again once I actually get more than forty-five minutes of sleep. Until then, that's _your_ precious little angel."

Finn starts to get out of bed when he suddenly stops. "Wait, I got her last time. It's your turn."

Rey turns to face him. "When I was in labor did I ever once look at you and tell you it was your turn? No. Now go change her before I file for divorce."

" _Reeeeey_ ," he whines, as if that's going to make her change her mind. "Can't we at least go together? You know, suffer as one?"

She sits up and turns on the small lamp next to their bed. She opens the top drawer of the dresser and pulls out Finn's coin.

"Heads, you go. Tails, you go." She gives it a toss and shows him what it landed on. "Tails. You lose. Go. Now."

"But that's not fair - "

" _Finn_."

He gets out of bed in a huff and Rey smiles to herself.

"I love you, hon!" She calls out after him.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too." He yells back.

For her first time flipping the coin, Rey would say it turned out pretty well.


	5. laundry day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when rey meets him, he's holding a pair of her underwear because _of course_ he is.

"Um, I think these belong to you."

The moment Rey hears _the words_ , she so gracefully bumps her head against the inside of the dryer she's currently fishing her clothes out of. She slowly removes her head from inside of the machine, taking a moment to rub the back of her head before looking at whomever's just said those words to her.

The guy standing in front of her is handsome. Like, _really_ handsome. In fact, he kind of looks like the textbook definition of tall, dark and handsome. He's looking at her with a bit of anticipation and - oh, right! She's supposed to say something back.

Just as she opens her mouth to respond, her head starts to throb and -

" _Fuck_ , my head hurts."

He laughs, loud and hearty and it makes Rey feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Until she realizes he's holding a pair of her underwear. And of course it'd be the hot pink pair with ' _Delicious_ ' written on the back of them. She still hates Jessika for 'gifting' those to her.

"Uh," she stammers, snatching them from his grasp. He laughs again and it's just as wonderful the second time around. "Yes, these are mine. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He grins before nodding in the general direction of her collarbone. She's chosen to wear a tank top today - mostly because it's laundry day - so the words spanning across her shoulder are clearly visible.

The first words her soulmate is supposed to say to her.

"Oh, yes. You - you seemed to have, um, said the magic words." Normally Rey is better at talking but standing before her soulmate seems to have caused her to forget how to string together sentences.

He lifts up the hem of his shirt - she only blushes the tiniest bit - to show her the four words marked across the left side of his ribcage.

Yep. They're definitely soulmates.

(She momentarily wonders how awful it must have been growing up with the phrase ' _fuck, my head hurts_ ' on your body. She kind of feels bad she couldn't come up with more eloquent first words.)

"Out of all the scenarios I imagined I would hear those words," he says. "This one never occurred to me."

"You mean you really never considered that you'd meet your soulmate in a laundromat while trying to return a pair of her underpants causing her to bang her head on the inside of a dryer?" She clicks her tongue. "I'm a little disappointed in your lack of creativity."

He smiles at her again and she feels a pleasant tightness in her chest that is unmistakably their soulbond. She can almost picture it growing stronger the longer they talk.

"I'm Finn." He offers his hand, all gentleman-like. Rey doesn't know if she should be this soon, but she is most definitely head-over-heels for this guy already.

She grabs his hand - large and soft and warm - and shakes it. "I'm Rey."

They shake hands for a ridiculous amount of time before Finn finally lets go, opting to use his hand to cradle the back of his neck.

"So Rey," and she is certain she's never loved hearing her name as much as she loves hearing it come out of his mouth. "Considering how we're supposed to be soulmates, if you aren't busy after you're done with your laundry, would you like to maybe grab a cup of coffee? I know this little cafe a few blocks from here that has the best vanilla scones. I mean they are downright... _delicious_."

Rey gives him a little playful shove at his teasing words. She already has the feeling she's not going to be able to live the underpants things down.

"I would love to." She rubs at the back of her head again, wincing slightly. "Although I may need to stop for some aspirin first."

Finn perks up, his hand tentatively reaching for the newly formed bump on her head. His fingers slide through her hair, gently massaging the injury. "As it just so happens, you're talking to a nursing student. So, you know, I could probably perform emergency brain surgery, if need be."

Rey's eyes flutter shut and a soft little mewl leaves her mouth. "Or you could just keep that up. It feels lovely."

She feels him step closer, his fingers still soothing the sore spot on her scalp.

Rey always fantasized about what it would be like to meet her soulmate. She always felt the words she was marked with could be rather romantic in the proper circumstance. Not once, however, did she think it'd involve her having her soulmate massage her head in the middle of a laundromat. Not even in her wildest fantasies did she consider something like that.

Now that it's happened, she wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. the mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if finn has to completely wreck his car in order to spend a little time with his crush, then so be it.

Contrary to popular belief, Finn doesn't have an ounce of shame in his body. If he did, he probably wouldn't be attempting to sneak sly glances at the mechanic currently working underneath the hood of his car.

Which he may have broken. On purpose.

This is the third time in two months Finn's brought his car into Plutt's Body Shop. The first time was actually genuine. There was a rattling coming from his motor and he needed it looked at ASAP. He hadn't counted on falling in love - because he is _certain_ he's in love - with the mechanic that ended up fixing his car that day.

Her name is Rey and she's hands down the greatest woman that's ever walked the earth. In Finn's humble opinion, of course.

Besides the fact that she gorgeous, - Finn did _not_ have a hot mechanic fantasy until he met her - she's also kind of has the best personality. The small amount of time he spoke with her the first time they met, she engaged in banter with him like they'd known each other their whole lives. She made jokes that genuinely made him laugh and she even laughed at all of his lame attempts at humor. By the end, she was so thoroughly charmed by him - because that's the only explanation for what she did - she ended up giving him a little discount on his services.

So of course he had to come back to see her after that. He's just sorry his car had to pay the price for his visits.

Finn figured out on his second visit that there was a spot in the waiting area where he could see Rey's station perfectly and not seem like he was creepily staring. Even though he kind of was. He liked watching her face scrunch up as she tried to remedy the damage (Finn had purposely done) to his car. It was the cutest thing ever.

He's in the middle of wondering if there's a nearby jewelry store - he may need to pick up an engagement ring, just in case - when he sees her wave him over through the glass windows. He springs up and walks out into the garage, stomach fluttering at the promise of a conversation with her.

"So," she starts, closing his car's hood. "Your belts are really badly run down."

He hums. "That's unfortunate."

"Yeah, almost like someone put the car in park and revved it up for like five minutes straight. Almost like they _wanted_ to break something on the car."

Finn swallows. He considers running but he's actually kind of frozen in place.

"Finn," Rey crosses her arms over her chest, giving him her best accusatory look. He's too busy staring at the grease mark on her cheek. It would be weird to try and wipe it off, right? Yeah, probably. "Have you been purposely messing with your car?"

There's no way he can lie to her.

"I may or may not have been using my car as an excuse to come see you." He says, rocking back on his heels.

"That is...weirdly sweet?" She quirks her head as if she's considering it. "I mean it's incredibly stupid, but also weirdly sweet."

It's the best compliment Finn's ever received.

He lets out a breathy chuckle, not really sure what to say next. "So since you figured out my plan, guess I gotta figure some other way to hang around this place."

She shrugs. "You know, you could just ask me out like a normal person."

"Rey, I _purposely_ screwed up just about everything on my car just to be able to talk to you for, like, five minutes. I am clearly _not_ a normal person." And, yeah, he's not at all ashamed to admit that.

Rey laughs and Finn's proud because he caused that. "Well lucky for you I _am_ a normal person, so would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes!" Finn coughs and tries again for a more cool, less spastic response. "I mean, yeah. That'd be cool."

"Awesome!" She grins and his heart flutters. _Jesus_ , he's got it bad. "You know I would have asked you to go out tonight but unfortunately some goober ran down his belts so I'll probably be busy fixing _that_ until closing."

Finn sheepishly ducks his head. It had seemed like such a solid plan at the time.

"Well I think I have half a pack of Skittles in the cup holder in my car," he says. "If you can get a free fifteen minutes we could split those and hang out in the waiting area?"

Rey scrunches up her face, thinking on his offer. It is absolutely  _the cutest_. "Sure, but only if I can have all the red ones."

Needless to say, Finn gives Rey every single red Skittle he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously i don't know anything about cars. _obviously._


	7. noisy neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finn's new neighbor is loud. she's also kind of famous.

As if studying for the Bar exam wasn't hard enough, Finn could _really_ do without his new neighbor making life even more difficult for him.

Because, really, _who_ just decides to bust out their electric guitar at two o'clock in the goddamn morning?

He's halfway through highlighting a paragraph he needs to reread on medical malpractice when he's finally decided that he's had enough. He's running on less than four hours of sleep, he's pretty sure he's gonna fail this exam and his coffee machine broke this morning so unfortunately for his neighbor, he's about to take all his frustration out on them.

Finn gets up from his desk and slides on his Nike sandals, mumbling angrily to himself the whole time. He leaves his apartment with a huff, stomping the short distance over to his neighbor's door before banging as loudly as he can on it. It's a few moments before the sound of the guitar dies out and the door swings open.

And - _oh_.

Finn fully expected his new neighbor to be some long-haired hipster who thinks he's the next John Mayer. He didn't think his neighbor would be an _actual_ rockstar.

"Wow. You're actually _her_ \- I mean, of course you're you, that's not - okay, what I meant was - " He never pegged himself as the type to get starstruck, but clearly he was wrong.

"Did you bang on my door this late at night just to sputter words at me or was there an actual reason for this visit?"

Okay, yeah, he's totally and completely fangirling right now but that's only because his neighbor just so happens to be _the_ Rey Skywalker. Badass guitarist for the band _Resistance_. Nevermind the fact that he actually isn't that huge a fan of their music, he's a fan of pretty girls and Rey just so happens to be _very_ pretty. Actually, in person she's quite stunning. _And_ she's in her PJs. Finn is pretty sure he's allowed to have a moment here.

 _Focus Finn_ , he reminds himself. Right. Focus. He was here because...the noise! Yes! She was being too loud and he's come to tell her to shut up. He's going to tell _the_ Rey Skywalker to shut up.

This plan was so much simpler back when he didn't know who his neighbor was.

"Okay, I'm gonna shut the door now." She says, slowly closing the door. Finn's hand comes out to stop it and she raises an eyebrow.

"Wait! I - " _breathe, idiot_. "I actually did have a real reason for coming over. I wanted to ask if you could, you know, be a little quieter?"

Her lips purse as she considers his request. The _last_ thing he needs is for her to draw his attention to her lips.

"No one else on this floor seems to mind the noise."

And that may be true but it's only because the only other people on their floor are Lauren and Kahwi. Lauren's a nurse so whenever she's home she's usually so tired that she literally sleeps through anything and everything, and Kahwi is too stoned half of the time to care about any annoyingly loud noises. So _of course_ those two wouldn't complain.

Finn folds his arms across his chest. "That's because no one else on this floor is studying to become a lawyer."

Rey gives him a look of admiration before sighing heavily. "Alright Lawyer Boy, I'll try and shut up. Just for you."

Before he can thank her, she gives him a once over - _holy shit_ , Rey Skywalker totally just undressed him with her eyes - she unceremoniously shuts the door in his face.

Finn didn't really care, though. He immediately scampered off to his apartment and texted Slip - ' _bro, not only does **the** hottest rockstar on the planet live next door to me for some reason but she totally just checked me out!! wedding date tba._' - before resuming his studying.

He suddenly thinks his shitty apartment building isn't that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is probably most definitely absolutely going to be expanded into a full fic one of these days. and knowing me, it'll probably be ridiculously long. smh.


	8. supervillans and chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finn swears he is _not_ the boyfriend of a superhero.

Not counting the times it's _almost_ happened, this is the third time this month Finn has been taken.

And he is, quite frankly, sick as shit of it.

"Now that you're comfortable, let's see how long it takes for your little girlfriend to show up!"

"She is _not_ my girlfriend." Finn rolls his eyes as the ropes tying his hands to the chair he's sat in are being tightened by his captor.

That's another thing he's sick of. The Sky Walker is not by any means his girlfriend. He honestly doesn't know why these stupid supervillains keep thinking she is.

On this lovely evening, Finn's been captured by Phasma. He doesn't know much about her only that ninety percent of her constant state of irritation stems from the fact that her name is a glorified typo.

When she first arrived in Coruscant and started attacking people and engaging in general villain-like debauchery, she wanted to be called _Plasma_ since she could literally shoot the stuff out of her hands. But the geniuses at the local news station somehow managed to completely mess it up thus resulting in her being aptly renamed Phasma.

She's been angry about it ever since.

Finn thinks it's kind of funny.

Anyhow, he's been on this rooftop with Phasma for almost half an hour waiting for The Sky Walker to show up.

Phasma wants to kill her. Finn wants to go home and watch Scandal. He doubts either one of them will get what they want.

"If you don't mind me asking," if he's gonna be stuck up here with her, he's gonna talk to her. She's already kidnapped him; she doesn't get to force him to sit there silently, too. "Why _do_ you want to kill her so badly? I mean she hasn't ever actually done anything to you."

"She's a general annoyance - an insect if you will, and I hate insects." Phasma explains.

Finn rolls his eyes again. Supervillains are the most overdramatic people on the planet.

"She never directly faces off with me whenever she's stopping one of my heists or one of my many successful prison breaks - "

"Nice humble brag."

" - But she always makes an appearance when her little boyfriend is in trouble. I would apologize for dragging you into this but I don't really care enough to do so."

Just as Finn is about to explain yet again how he is _not_ The Sky Walker's boyfriend, the woman in question appears on the ledge of the building. There was no flashy showboating involved; she simply just appeared on the ledge. Maybe she's got a show she wants to go home and watch as well.

"Phasma, of all nights for you to bother me, why'd you have to choose Saturday night? Why couldn't you do this on, say, a Tuesday?" The Sky Walker laments, gravel crunching underneath her feet as she strides over. "I had _plans_ tonight. Fun plans!"

"Plans with your boyfriend here? Were you two going to go on a nice little date?" Phasma asks, very condescendingly.

The Sky Walker looks at Finn before frowning. "That's not my boyfriend."

Phasma's confidence looks to be temporarily shaken. She glances over at Finn again, looking him up and down as if to check to make sure she picked up the right guy.

"No but he - _this_ is the man you're always rescuing." She points to him accusingly. "You two are dating, I'm certain of it!"

"Phasma I didn't cancel my plans to come up here and discuss my love life. Can we just, y'know, skip to the part where I get the better of you and arrest you?"

 _That_ incenses Phasma. The supervillain races toward The Sky Walker who simply sidesteps her. The two of them fight - Phasma uses her plasma powers which are easily neutralized by The Sky Walker's ability to manipulate energy; she literally just uses Phasma's own powers against her - for roughly five minutes before Phasma's disposed of.

Once The Sky Walker has Phasma handcuffed and set aside for the police to find, she turns her attention to Finn.

"This is the _third time_ some wacko has kidnapped me because of you." Finn says as she unties his restraints.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry about that." She extends a hand, helping him up on his feet. "But to be fair, when I warned you that being with me could cause stuff like this to happen, you said you'd gladly take that risk."

Finn winces. Now that he thinks about it, he does actually remember telling her that.

"Wait!" Phasma shouts. "I thought you said you weren't together?"

The Sky Walker - _Rey_ ; he thinks her superhero name is way too on-the-nose (it's literally just her maiden name; he doesn't know how people haven't figured it out yet) but she loves it so he deals - turns to Phasma, lips pursed.

"No, I said he wasn't my _boyfriend_." She corrects. "Which he isn't."

Phasma - bless her; she's just trying her best to do this whole supervillain thing - looks extremely confused.

Before Rey can say anything else, Finn grabs her hands to get her attention.

"Hey, babe, maybe you shouldn't tell the bad guys _everything_ about our relationship? That might help cut down on the number of kidnappings." He suggests.

"Yeah, maybe you're right - " the sound of nearby police sirens cut her off. That's their cue to leave. Rey turns to Phasma yet again. "Well, we have to go now but Detective Dameron will be up here any second now. Pretty sure you won't be escaping prison this time but you're welcomed to try! I'll probably just put you right back within the week, though."

Phasma snarls - like an honest to god snarl. "I _will_ get you, Sky Walker. And your boyfriend too!"

Rey sighs, wrapping her arms around Finn's neck. He wraps his own around her waist. It's the easiest position for them to be in when she flies the both of them off of the roof.

"Until next, Phasma." And because she just couldn't resist - "And he isn't my boyfriend!"

+

Once the two of them are safely down in a secluded alleyway behind an abandoned warehouse, Rey strips off her mask. Finn smiles at the little lines the mask always leaves around her eyes. Adorable.

"Now that you've rescued me from the clutches of evil," Finn pushes away the strands of hair that have fallen in her front of her face. "Can we please go home and watch Scandal?"

"We could, but," she smooths her hands over his shoulders. He's known her long enough to know this isn't a loving gesture; she's really checking him for bumps and bruises. And if he has any, Detective Dameron and the entire Coruscant police department won't be able to stop her from getting her hands on Phasma. "Taking down Phasma was a lot easier than I thought it would be so I have a lot of unused energy that I need a healthy way of letting out."

Finn raises an eyebrow. "Healthy way, you say? So do you want to run home or...?" Rey gives him a playful shove. "I'm joking. I would love to skip Scandal and head straight to helping you expend all that energy."

Rey grins - she's honestly so cute - and grabs ahold of his hand, leading them out of the alleyway. She's still wearing her hero outfit but this part of town is pretty deserted; besides, if they run into anyone she could always use the ' _it's cosplay_ ' excuse. That one has actually worked more times than not.

"Maybe this can be our own version of Netflix and Chill." She squeezes his hand, practically bouncing up and down on her toes. "Oh! _Fend off Supervillains and Chill_. How's that sound?"

If supervillains were the most dramatic, superheroes were the cheesiest.

"A little cheesy, even for you, but since I love you, it sounds great!"

Finn means it.

He does love Rey. A lot. 

And she isn't his girlfriend.

She's his _wife_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls excuse the ridiculously corny, not-creative-at-all superhero name.


	9. of landlords and puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rey's new landlord is a bit of a problem

Rey is gonna kill her building's new landlord. 

She's not quite sure how - poison, probably; less messy and harder to trace if she does it right - but she will do it. 

Especially since he's trying to make her get rid of her dog. 

When she got home from work, she found the rolled up note attached to her door. It was a letter from the new landlord reminding her that their building did not allow pets and, even though the previous landlord let it slide, he would not. She would either have to vacate her apartment or give up her dog. 

After reading the letter, Rey promptly made her way to his office. She didn't want to wait; she wanted to confront him now while she was still pissed. 

She doesn't even bother knocking on his door when she gets there. She just barges in and slaps the note down on the counter in the large office. 

The large, _empty_ office. 

"Hello?" She calls out. "I have a complaint that needs attention." 

There's a sound of shuffling coming from the back office before she hears a voice. "One second, ma'am." 

This new landlord has been here for almost a month and this will be Rey's first time meeting him. What she's gathered from what her neighbors have told her is that he's some hotshot business major that only got his job because of his close relationship with the building's owner. 

But Rey doesn't really care who he is or why he's here. All she's concerned with is why he's hellbent on ruining her precious puppy's life. 

"Alright, how can I help you?" The young man that emerges from the back office completely catches Rey off guard. Partly because the way he's smiling at her sort of makes her want to melt, and partly because the shirt he's wearing is fitted in _all_ the right places. Mostly it's the shirt. 

"Uh, I - " the closer he gets as he walks over to her, the more attractive she realizes he is. Rey cannot, for the life of her, remember why she came to see him and his gorgeous face. 

His smile forms into a frown when he looks at the paper in her hands. "Ah. You're Rey Skywalker. The tenant with the dog." 

Right! Her dog! Sweet little BeeBee. This (crazy handsome) jerk wants her to get rid of him. 

"Yes, I'm the one with the dog," she says, her train of thought coming back to her. "I just wanted to know why you can't just honor the arrangement I had with Mr. Windu. He had no problem with me keeping BeeBee." 

He raises an eyebrow. "You named your dog BeeBee?" She nods. He laughs. He's still stupidly attractive. "Look, I'm not Mr. Windu. He got fired for a reason. Probably because he didn't make the tenants follow the rules." 

Rey scoffs. "BeeBee is a rescue. Do you want me to send him right back to the shelter?" 

"If I bend the rules for you, Miss Skywalker - " she _really_ needs him not to use her name and the word 'bend' in the same sentence; her mind is going to some awfully inappropriate places. " - then everyone else is gonna want me to bend the rules for them. I can't let that happen."

"Listen," Rey leans across the counter to read the nametag clipped to his (stupidly broad) chest. "Finn. BeeBee can be our little secret. What do you say?" 

She would shameless flirt with him but she honestly doesn't think she's capable. He's really got her off keel here. 

Finn stands there, thinking. For a second Rey thinks she's won him over but then he speaks. 

"What kind of dog is BeeBee?" 

"A corgi." 

"Is he friendly?" 

"Extremely." 

Finn sighs, running a hand (he's got big hands with slender fingers; Rey's gonna pass out) over his hair. "So tenants can't have pets but landlords can." 

Rey frowns. "I don't understand, are you bragging about that or something?" 

"How about I keep BeeBee for you? I still live in the building so you can visit him whenever you want, of course, but that way - " 

"I'm sorry, are you asking me to enter a joint custody agreement with you, a relative stranger, for _my_ dog?" She lets out a humorless laugh. 

"Hey, I figured you would prefer that to getting evicted or sending BeeBee back to the shelter." 

He's right. It _is_ a better alternative. 

"I'll even let him spend every other night in your unit. Just - " he licks his lips. It's like he's doing things on purpose just to make her knees weak. "If upper management comes by, we have to hide him in my place." 

Rey nods. "Small price to pay for me getting to keep my little guy," she mutters before extending her hand to him which he happily takes and shakes. His palms are soft just like she expected them to be. "You've got yourself a deal, Finn." 

So, maybe (maybe!) Rey won't have to kill her (crazy, stupid, ridiculously hot) new landlord. 

+ 

Nope. Rey is gonna have to kill Finn. 

Poison is still the front-runner for her preferred method. 

"Finn, he's sick!" Rey really doesn't mean to cause a scene in the waiting room of the animal hospital but - the mere fact that they're in an animal hospital in the first place is all Finn's fault. " _Of course_ I'm gonna be pissed at you!" 

"I understand, Rey, but I swear I was watching him! I honestly don't know how he got into the bag of Kisses." 

"Well he did, and he ate some and now he could die." 

Not really. The vet told them BeeBee would be fine but still. Rey's allowed to be dramatic. This is what happens when she put her trust in a guy just because he's good looking. 

Finn and Rey's joint custody deal had been going fine for almost a month and a half - she even thinks sharing BeeBee has put her firmly on his 'possible future girlfriend' radar - but this morning her little pup managed to get into a bag of chocolate candy Finn had lying around and ended up eating a few of them. Finn called Rey at work and she rushed straight to the animal clinic. 

Despite the panic, though, Rey is impressed at how Finn's handled the situation. Not just BeeBee but her temper tantrums as well. 

"Rey, look at me," Finn says, placing his hands on her shoulders. "BeeBee is gonna be okay. I'm sorry for not being more careful with him and I will pay for this whole thing since it happened on my watch." 

His eyes are so soft and brown and apologetic - she couldn't stay mad at him even if she tried. 

"No, no," she sighs. "We'll split it. That's what real doggy parents do." 

Finn smirks, looking ever-so amused. "Doggy parents?" 

Rey shrugs. "Well, yeah, you're like BeeBee's dad - or stepdad, at least. And I'm his mom, obviously, so that makes us his doggy parents." 

"So does that mean BeeBee comes from a broken home? Y'know, since we aren't together?" 

There's something playful in his tone. Rey likes it. 

"Mmhm," he hums with a frown. "Not sure I want my doggy son growing up in a broken home. I might have to do something about that." 

"Like what?" Rey asks, teasingly. 

"Well, once they release BeeBee, maybe I make you dinner at my place? Do you like spaghetti?" He chuckles, shaking his head. "What am I saying? Everyone likes spaghetti. Unless, of course, you're the one person that doesn't which in that case - " 

"Finn," Rey stops him before he can really get his ramble going. "I'd love to have dinner at your place." 

And it isn't exactly the way she pictured Finn asking her out, but considering she's been pining for him ever since she first laid eyes on him, she's just glad it's finally happened. 

"Great," he says with a wide grin. There's a beat of silence between them before he speaks again. "Crazy how I've been wanting to ask you out since you walked into my office and it's taken your puppy eating some chocolate to get me to finally do it." 

"And to think," Rey says, smirking. "You wanted to get rid of him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously if bb-8 were a dog it'd be a corgi. _obviously._


End file.
